The Warrior's Bard
by bellamione17
Summary: After Xena saves Gabrielle from trouble - yet again - they share an intimate moment in the bushes and finally do what they've been longing to all this time- each other. Currently a oneshot. May be continued.


AN: This is my first ever Xena fic. It's short and I wrote it about a year and a half ago. I hope you like it. Next one will have more plot and last longer I promise ;) Should I do another chapter? Let me know in the reviews.

"Xena!" Gabrielle exclaimed, a wild look on her face as the Warrior Princess pulled her into the brush, "you saved me!" The tall brunette ducked and pushed Gabrielle's head down so that she would do the same. "Of course I did," she replied, placing her hands on either side of the bard's face to ensure eye contact. "I'll always be there to save you." "Well..." Gabrielle paused for a moment, a slight smile gracing her pink lips, "maybe one day I'll be the one saving you!" The young bard's confidence seemed almost goofy to Xena. She raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I'd like to see that," Xena spoke sarcastically. Gabrielle punched her in the arm. "Hey!" Xena punched her back. They laughed for a moment, until a serious expression fell over Xena's dark features. Her icy blue eyes glistened. "I'll always be there to save you," she repeated to Gabrielle, taking her hands now. Gabrielle looked into Xena's eyes and she could feel the love radiating from them. Not just the love of a dear friend, but the sort of love the bard herself had felt towards Xena since the day they met; the same love that sent her hitchhiking from town to town to track her down. It was love. True love. The young blonde began to feel a rising heat building in her stomach as she realized Xena was leaning in to kiss her, but when their lips met what originally felt like a boiling volcano erupted into a bundle of fluttering butterflies. It was when Xena's lips began to wander down to Gabrielle's jaw that the butterflies turned back to lava... lava that pooled between her legs. This was something Xena had never done before... something Gabrielle had only dreamed of. "Xena... Wha-what are you doing?" The bard stuttered, unsure of what to make of the situation. "Something I've wanted to do for a long time..." Xena returned. Her voice was low and her eyes were narrowed in a way that sent a hot shiver down Gabrielle's spine. "Gabrielle," Xena spoke confidently. "I want you..." "I want to make love to you..." Gabrielle's eyes widened with shock. "Here? Now? In the bushes?" It wasn't so much a protest as it was a question of sanity, and perhaps of the possibility of getting caught. "I can't wait another minute," came Xena's husky reply. "I've waited too long." Xena leaned in again in that moment, but Gabrielle stopped her. The dark-haired warrior looked surprise. "Wait," the bard spoke. "I have to tell you something first. I have to tell you that... I love you. I love you, Xena." "I know," the brunette returned with a bit of a cocky smile. "I love you too." And with that, Xena leaned in and kissed Gabrielle. Kissing was something they had done before, but it had never been like this. It had never been so open mouthed and so... needy. The two women clung to each other like velcro. Gabrielle could not force back a moan as Xena sunk her teeth into her neck. "More, Xena... more..." she begged, her eyes closed. Xena's lips brushed over the shell of Gabrielle's ear. "Anything for you..." she whispered. The bard let out a whimper of approval as the warrior returned to sucking at her neck. Her hands now began to travel further down and the heat between Gabrielle's legs boiled with need. Unable to control herself, she thrusted her hips towards Xena. "Xena, I...- Oh, gods...!" Gabrielle cut off her own sentence with a cry of pleasure, as Xena's fingers had found their treasure between the bard's legs. The fingers explored the entirety of Gabrielle's swollen, wet center. A woman's body was not entirely foreign to Xena, but to her, Gabrielle was like beautiful spring... she wanted to immerse herself in her and explore every inch. She wanted to treasure her... the way she deserved to be. By now the warrior was kissing down Gabrielle's chest, pushing back the fabric to expose her breasts. She kissed each one, using her free hand to tweak a hardened nipple. With this Xena was rewarded with another surprisingly loud moan. "Shhh, Gabrielle," Xena hushed her, her lips forming a smirk. Gabrielle rolled her eyes and let her eyelids flutter shut once again as Xena's fingers applied more pressure. The libidinous warrior's lips now found their way to the hem of the bard's skirt. She glanced up at Gabrielle before removing the garment, seeking approval through eye contact. It seemed Gabrielle was in such a state of bliss that she did not notice Xena's gesture, and the warrior took this as an invitation to continue. Slowly, she pulled the beige skirt down to the blonde's ankles and slipped it off, tossing it off to the side. She spread her legs now, prowling up to her like a lioness, ready to devour her prey. "Please, Xena..." Gabrielle breathed, her voice barely above a whisper. "Take me..." Xena smirked and raised an eyebrow. Despite the circumstances and their current location, she was ready to make Gabrielle scream her name. Nipping lightly at her thighs, the mighty Xena moved in closer and closer. Finally she made contact, licking up from the base of the bard's center to her clit with one skilled swipe of her tongue. Gabrielle writhed beneath her and Xena felt powerful. She teased her tongue around Gabrielle's entrance, using the tip of her nose to brush over her swollen clit ever so often. "Oh, by the GODS, Xena, that feels incredible..." Gabrielle threw her head back, not caring in the least when it collided with a low-hanging branch. "Mmm..." Xena buzzed against Gabrielle's skin. "You taste so sweet... like honey..." Gabrielle only replied with another moan. "Xena..." Gabrielle breathed out again, this time more frantic. "There's something... building... I... I feel like I'm going to explode." Xena grinned, her tongue now finding its way inside Gabrielle. "Just you wait..." the warrior replied in a mischievous tone. "You're almost there..." "Almost to—OH! OH, GODS! XENA!" Gabrielle screamed as her orgasm ripped through her. Xena had forced her tongue inside of her and pinched her clit with her fingers, sending the bard right over the edge into a state of infinite bliss. After a few minutes of heavy breathing with her eyes closed, Gabrielle sat up. "Xena... Oh, Xena... that was... more than I ever imagined..." The warrior scooted closer to the bard and wrapped her arm around her. "So I'm guessing you enjoyed yourself?" Xena spoke, raising an eyebrow. Gabrielle could not form words, she only nodded, and so Xena leaned in and kissed Gabrielle one last time. After a few minutes of silence, Xena asked, "Why don't we sleep here tonight?", but when she looked over, she saw that the bard was already asleep against a log. Xena laughed quietly to herself and laid back against the log as well… and knowing that no one was watching... she scooted over and wrapped her arms around Gabrielle, snuggling up to her and quietly falling asleep beside her.


End file.
